Les Maraudeurs entrent en scene !
by Queeny K
Summary: Apres une potion ratée notre trio se retrouve au temps des maraudeurs . Des maraudeurs trops curieux un dumby imprudent et un voldy en crise d'adolescence ambiance assuré! Bienvenue en 1975 Harry!
1. Mais c'est quoi ce délire?

**Salut à tous et bienvenue sur ma toute première fanfic elle concerne bien entendu harry potter et comme le dit le titre les maraudeurs aussi mais trêve de bavardage let's go !** **et une petite rewiew n'a jamais tué hein**

 **discleimer : rien ne m'apartient a partl'histoire et quelque rares persos tout est a J.K Rowling**

Chapitre 1 : MAIS C'EST QUOI SE DELIRE!

7h55 tour de Griffondor Dortoire G des 5 années

- **Ronald Billius Weasley leve toi immediatement ou j'appelle les jumeaux ! l'avertissemnt de Harry eu raison de lui car a sa plus grande satisfaction Ron s'etait levé en marmonnant quelque chose sur l'injustice de la vie . Une fois Ron près , ils descendirent tous les deux aux cachots ou se allait deroulait les 2 heures de potions en double avec Serpentard.A peine rentré que Rogue leur dit :**

 **-10 point en moins a Griffondor pour retard Messeiurs Potter et Weasley.**

 **-Mais profess... il n'eu pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que Harry l'entraîna au fond de la classe en lançant un regard noir a rogue.**

 **\- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons voir la potion du Veritaserum , qui peut me dire a quoi sert cette potion ? Sans surprise la main d'Hermione bondit comme un ressort mai comme a son habitude Rogue l'ignora royalement.**

 **-Personne? Navrant ... La potion du Veritaserum se trouve a la page 77 de votre manuel vou avez 1h pour la preparer! Aussitôt les élèves se ruerent sur l'armoire a ingredients de la salle . Une fois tout le monde servi la preparation put commencé. On pouvait entendre diverses sons plus saugrenus les uns que les autres. Rogue passait entre les rangs pour félicitait les serpentard et critiquait les griffondor :**

 **-Miss Patil la couleur doit etre transparente pa orange ! M Malefoy votre potion est tres bien contuniait ainsi... et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Harry Ron et Hermione dont la potion etait parfaite :**

 **-Messieurs Potter et Weasley et Miss Granger 10 point en moins chacun pour non respect des...le chaudron de Neville venait d'exploser aspergeant ainsi le trio d'une potion d'une etrange couleur ambre. Ils furent engloutis par une fumée blanche pour se retrouver dans la meme salle .**

 **-Neville fais att...ron venait de se rendre compte que ce n'etait pas Neville, ni leur classe ni meme Rogue.**

 **-Humm jeune gens pouvons savoir qui vou etes ? demanda un vieil homme chauve qui devrait etre le professeur .**

 **\- Mais non vous qui etes vous . Nous etions tranquillement encours de potion avec le professeur Rogue quand...commenca Hermione d'une voie tendue.**

 **-Professeur Rogue? excuser moi mais M Rogue a 15 ans etest en 5 annee et je repete ma question qui etes vous ?**

 **-Moi c'est Ron Weasley Elle c'est Hermione Granger et lui Harry Potter. Des murmures s'eleverent dans la classe " Potter ? Comme James Potter?" Soudain un un jeune homme aux cheveux noir jaix indiscpline et aux yeux maronn pettillant de malice derriere leur lunnette se leva et se tourna vers Harry:**

 **-Potter? Ah bon? Pourtant je devrais te connaitre car je suis James Potter. Harry qui depuis qu'il avit croisé le regard d'une rousse au yeux identiques aux siens cria:**

 **-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DéLIRE !JAMES POTTER MON PERE EST MORT IL Y A 14 ANS ! JE VEUX VOIR DUMBLEDORE!**

 **-Du calme Harry nous allons allez voir dumbledore il pourra surement nous eclairer. Et le trio quitta la salle en laisant derriere eux un James Potter a la fois perplexe et etoné.**


	2. Super Dumby!

Hello!Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous dire merci parce que franchement j'aurai cru que personne ne lirai mon premier chapitre qui entre nous etait d'une courteur !-sa se dit sa?:)- Bref en tous cas merciiiii alors pour les deux rewiews:

winchesterer-23:merci!contente que sa te plaise! XOXXO

Loun Nora Lumos:merci pour tes conseils!meme si cest pas facile de pas rentrer dans le cliché , j'essaye!

Bizzz

Disclaimer:tout se magnifiques monde ne m'appartient hélas pas sauf l'histoire et les personnages OC présentait ci dessous

Alors je me rends compte que le premier chapitre est un peu fourre tout donc j'essaierai d'éviter cela dans ce chapitre .Ya aussi des personnages OC donc les voici :

Klara Smith : 5 année Gryffondor meilleure amie de Lily ,les icebergs sont plus chaleureux !

Samantha Desmond (nom de jeune fille): 5 année Gryffondor autre meilleure amie de Lily ,toujours de bonne humeur, souriante et au grand damne de Lily, Sam est amie avec les maraudeurs. C'est la mère de Lavande B.

Katniss Delacour : professeur de DCFM ,Neville serait sûrement plus compétent , c'est la tante de Fleur D.

Romulus Fayreen: professeur de soin aux creatures magique il est passione par les dragons

Professeur Slughorn -ou est le H ?:)- : inutile de preciser qui il est et ce quil enseigne hein?!

Noah Skye ㈇3Harry Potter

Kilian Williams ㈇3 Ron Weasley

Rose Prentiss ㈇3 Hermione Granger

Voilà et maintenant bonne lecture

Dumbledore

Tout en marchant vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore Hermione était perplexe ,comment etait ils arrivaient la ,enfin non ça elle le savait :la potion de Neville avait explosée non la vraie question était pourquoi leur classe avait disparu ,pourquoi le professeur avait dit que Rogue avait quinze et surtout que faisait James Potter vivant et l'air d'avoir quinze aussi!? Cest avec toutes ces question en tete quils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur :

-Mince ! Nous ne connaissons pas le mot de passe s'exclama Ron.

-Ca n'est pas un problème il suffit de sortir tout les bonbons sorciers qu'il existe, répondit Harry

Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail quand soudain la gargouille s' agita laissant passez Dumbledore.

-Professeur enfin! S'exclama Harry

-James que se passe t...Qui êtes vous? A cette dernière phrase le ton du professeur Dumbledore était devenu froid et méfiant et ses yeux autrefois bleu ciel était devenu bleu glace.

-Mais pourquoi diable personne ne nous reconnaît ?Harry n'avait pas relevait que Dumbledore l'avais confondu avec James. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous ? Harry Potter , Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger!

-James potter ...quinze ans ...rogue...cinquième année. ...potion Neville... Personne nous reconnaît.. Marmonnait Hermione tandis que son cerveau essayait d'assembler les pièces en un puzzle cohérent, ...PASSÉ! Nous somme dans le passé! Professeur Dumbledore nous sommes en ...1975 n'est ce pas ? Demanda Hermione surexcitée sans prendre compte de la mine ahurie de ses meilleurs amis.

-En effet Miss...Granger .

C'est donc pour ça qu'il y mon père et rogue ! Compris Harry.

-exactement!

-Donc si je bien compris vous venez du futur ? Ils hocherrent la tête à l'unisson. Il est vitale que vous ne dites à personne qui vous êtes et ne révéliez à personne le futur est ce clair? Bien donc passons à votre apparence et vos noms d'emprunt dit Dumbledore sans prêter attention à leur mines desprobatrice. Miss. Granger vous restez telle que vous êtes et vous vous appelerait Rose Prentiss , ... _Changumapparencium_ Ron se retrouva blond bouclé avec des yeux gris et la peau pâle , le directeur invoqua un miroir qu'il tendit au nouveau blond:

-NAAAOONNNN Par les chaussettes de Merlin je ressemble à Malfoy ! S' horrifiat il. Harry le regarda en reprimant un sourire .C'est ça moque toi!

-M. Weasley vous serez désormais Kilian Williams

A vous M . Potter _Changumapparencium_ ,il tenait le miroir à Harry qui regarda son reflet avec satisfaction:il avait gardé exactement le même apparence sur pour les yeux et les cheveux qui virerent brun foncé , maintenant il était vraiment le clone de son père mais justement:

-Professeur les gens ne risquent il pas poser des questions sur ma ressemblance avec James?

-Les gens poseront de questions des tous les cas , vos serez Noah Skye! Vous venez tous trois de l'école Salem des USA vous parents sont mort dans une attaque de mangemort et vous venez ici suite à une offre de bourses vous entrez en 5 année et vous êtes des amis d'enfance d'accord?

-Oui dirent Rose et Noah , Kilian faisant encore la tête.

-Bien Bien à présent suivez moi nous allons vous repartir dans le grande salle et il est l'heure du déjeuner.

-Mais professeur nous sommes déjà à gryffondors !

-Oui mais les gens poseront de questions si vous n'êtes pas reparti!

-Gloupps Noah avait peur que le choixpeau ne l'envoi à Serpentard après tout n'avait il pas hésité lors de sa première année?

C'est dans ces sombre pensée qu'ils rentrent dans la grande salle déjà bondée , le regard d'Harry se dirigea inévitablement vers un groupe de sept personnes Lily Evans , Sam Wallis, Klara Smith, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew comme il allait le savoir quelques minute plus tard mais en attendant qu la répartition commence!


	3. Quand Ginny n

Noah Skye -Potter

Kilian Williams- Ron Weasley

Rose Prentiss- Hermione Granger

Chapitre 3: Repartition et rencontre

En entrant dans la Grande Salle le trio remarqua que le plafond magique était bleu nuit signe que le soleil était couché alors que lorsqu'il avait quitter leur époque une heure plus tôt c'était le matin.

-Un bonbon un citron avant de vous lancez? proposa le professeur Dumbledore. "Il n'a pas changé toujours à proposer des bonbon au citron à tout bout de champs" pensa Harry. Ils secouerent négativement la tête .

Le directeur les invita à sa suite sur l'estrade alors que les premièrs année finissais d'être répartis . Quand le dernier , un certain Gale Yanley , fut envoyé à Pouffsoufle tous les regards se braquerent sur les voyageurs temporel.

-Bienvenue Bienvenue chers élève pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Cette année il y a un petit changement dans notre équipe professoral. Le professeur Malalatete(très original vous trouvez pas? XD) est dans l'incapacité de pour suivre ses cours , la DCFM sera assuré à présent par le professeur Katniss Delacour. ^Applaudissements polis^ Quand aux cour de soins aux créatures magiques ils seront à présent assure par le professeur Romulus Fayreen. remplacera désormais notre concierge souhaitant prendre sa retraite, il me charge de vous rappelez que la forêt interdite est strictement interdite^petit regard ver les maraudeurs qui aborderent une mine faussement vexé^

Nous accueillons également trois élèves qui entreront directement en 5 année ils viennent de la célèbre école de Salem des États Unis , ils sont venu ici suite à la mort de leurs parents respective je vous demanderez de bien les accueillirent et maintenant laissons le choixpeau décidé de leur maison .Miss. Prentiss à vous l'honneur. Hermione s'avança vers le choixpeau , s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit . "Oh oh mais que vois je la, une voyageuse du temps ,je vois que mon futur ta place à Gryffondors, oui...mmmhh. ...je pense que ta place y il toujours , tu ira donc à" GRYFFONDORS! Hermione s'en alla toute contente vers son ancienne table ou plutôt sa futur table.

-Kilian Williams! "encore un voyageur ? yen a beaucoup comme ça ? Je vois que je te placerais à Gryffondors mmmhh oui seulement ton caractère à change ta place est à present à Pouffsoufle,à ce moment là Ron cru a une mauvaise blaque puis reprenant ses esprits:

-ALORS VIEUX CHAPEAUX RAPIECE PAS QUESTION D'ALLER À POUFFSOUFLE PLUTÔT FAIRE LE VOEUX DU SILENCE ET VIVRE EN SOLITAIRE DANS LES MONTAGNES DE L'HIMALAYA ! pensa Ron tellement fort qu'il douta de n'avoir que penser.

-Très bien mais sache que ta place est autant à Gryfondors que Pouffsoufle. GRYFFONDORS!

-Noah Skye! Le niveau sonore de la Grande Salle commença à monter "Regardez c'est le sosie de James Potter! Vous croyez que c'est encore une de ses blague?" le dénommé James Potter lui était bouche bée. Littéralement. En fait lui et ses amis Sirius Remus et Peter l'était déjà en entrant dans la grand salle , allez savoir pourquoi. Mais à peine que le choixpeau frôla Harry qu'il s'écria GRYFFONDORS. Soulage Harry se rendit à la table des gryffons ou Hermione lui avait gardé une place entre elle et Ron. Il était en face d'une rousse qu'il lui était vaguement familière , celle ci était entourée d'un iceberg qu'elle lui présenta en tant que Klara Smith et d'un soleil ambulant qui se présenta en tant que Sam Desmond.

-Enchanté je m'appelle Noah Skye et voici mes meilleurs amis Kilian Williams et Rose Prentiss.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer je suis prefete en chef vous pouvez donc vous adresser à moi si vous avez un problème ou le notre directrice de maison, les autres préfets sont Remus Lupin et Klara que voici et...

-Evans tu voudrais pas le laisser respirer ? Remarqua un jeune homme aux cheveux noir d'ébène ébouriffé au possible. La dénommé Evans rougit ce qui jura affreusement avec ses cheveux auburn uns reprit contenance et lança d'un ton acerbe à son interlocuteur:

-Tiens Tiens mais c'est Jamesie Chéri , dit elle en accentuent sur le surnom, je vois que tu a enfin ferme la bouche depuis qu'un proche de Trewlaney à prédit ta mort.

Ce fut au tour de James de rougir avant de se tourner vers notre trio qui regardait les deux ennemis (plus pour longtemps MOUAHHHAAAAHHHAA *rire diabolique de l'auteur) d'un air ahuri, Harry était devenue blanc comme un linge et regarder l'un après l'autre ceux qui deviendrait un jour ses parents . Remus remarqua son manège et haussa les sourcils , tandis qu'Hermione réveiller Harry de sa transe en lui désignant discrètement le jeune loug-garou d'un à signe de tête il compris le message et essaya tant biens que de mal de ramener des couleurs sur son visage pâle comme un fantôme pire en fait si on le comparer à nick-casi-sans-tete qui était assis à côté de Ron.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle James Potter ! Et voici mon meilleur ami Sirius Black. Celui ci s'attendait à un quel qu'on que égout dans le regard de à dream team à l'annonce de son nom mais il ni vit rien aussi il leur dit:

-Vous était tes d'origine moldu?

-Non et on se fiche pas mal que tu sois un Black si c'est ta question,firent en coeur Harry Ron et Hermione. Sirius leur fit un sourire rayonnant. James continua donc:

-Voici mes autres meilleurs amis Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrew. Le visage de Harry vira rouge ses yeux lancèrent des "avadas kedavras" à la mention du nom Petigrew.

-Quoi? Y a un problème avec Pet' leur demanda James méfiant et glacial jurant avec le ton amical employe quelques instant au paravent. Harry bondit de sa chaise prêt à tuer Peter quand il croisa un regard bleu ciel, ahuri et exprimant de la joie pure et simple , si caractéristique de Molly Weasley et qu'il n'y a avait que dans un seul autre regard , regard qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis l'année dernière lorsque Ginny avait était capture par des mangemort . Au début il crut rêver mais mais en voyant l'air perdu de Hermione ,soulage de Ron et surtout la tignasse rousse .Weasley il du se faire faire à l'évidence Ginny Weasley était la en face d'eux 20 ans en arrière de la où elle aurait dû être.


End file.
